Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses of hearing-impaired people by specially amplifying sounds. The sounds may be detected from a patient's environment using a microphone in a hearing aid and/or received from a streaming device via a wireless link. Wireless communication may also be performed for programming the hearing aid and receiving information from the hearing aid. In one example, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around a patient's ear. Patients generally prefer that their hearing aids are minimally visible or invisible, do not interfere with their daily activities, and easy to maintain. The hearing aids may each include an antenna for the wireless communication.
Due to the low power requirements of modern hearing instruments, the system has a minimum amount of power allocated to maintain reliable wireless communication links. Also the small size of modern hearing instruments requires unique solutions to the problem of housing an antenna for the wireless links. The better the antenna, the lower the power consumption of both the transmitter and receiver for a given link performance. Antennas are more efficient when they contain more volume or surface area.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for embedding conductive traces for a hearing assistance device housing.